shadeflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Smoketail88
Welcome to my talk page! I am an admin here, so feel free to ask me questions! I am leader of CloverClan. I will find a pic of your cat, just ask! :) Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Welcome Hi, welcome to Shadeflower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dustpelts page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadeflower (Talk) 00:17, October 14, 2010 Join A Clan Hi,thanks for joining.Will you join a clan so you can RP?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Which clan will you join?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! The CloverClan leader and deputy are open.You can be one of those.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Deputy can i be the deputy of Clover clan? 00:53, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh yah im frostyness i just didnt wanna log in.And should i ask you because you rp the leader?[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 00:56, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ok cool do you want me to add the cat in or do you want to do it?[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 01:23, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Smoke, please chnage your pic for the CloverClan leader! It took me forever to find that, and it doesnt make me feel too good that you just took it within two seconds D:>-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ The one on your user page.-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Its ok. Thank you for removing it-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws... )-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Sure!''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Re:Logo We don't have a logo.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! You can dopt some cats if you want.Here is the link:http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! I love your siggie.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Can you adopt some cats in another clan so we can RP in more than one clan?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! What about Springfire and Bouncestrike?Do you want to RP one of them?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Ok.But no one else can be an admin.Add your siggie on the main page.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Those are so cute!''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Want to RP? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Ok and we don't need the Leaders Category the Former Leaders Catergory also includes current leaders. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Bye. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Ok.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Thanks! PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Her cats are already up for adoption. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Picture Can you try and find an actual picture of Shadestar? The one there is now is fake.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Yeah I think that the pics should be of real cats. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Thanks. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Yeah, that picture is fine. RoyalsGo Royals!!! I like your siggie. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Could you help find pictures for cats? Just type 'Characters Who Need Pictures' in the search bar and all of those cat need pictures. You don't have to do them all. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Thanks. I appreciate it. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Yes, and post the pictures on the page to make sure their RPer likes it. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Peacesign. RoyalsGo Royals!!! That's a kit. You need to try and find a grown up cats unless the characters are kits. RoyalsGo Royals!!! It's great! Post it on Peace's talk page. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Ok, see you! RoyalsGo Royals!!! How can you like it! The sidebar is gone!!!!!!!! And they didn't even replace it with anything! PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Re: Shineflower's picture Hi, I like they second alot, so can I use that one. Thanks for finding 'em. .[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆Did I get the part?☆.”. Hi, I am Clover. I draw pictures, that I have to post.(I keep forgeting!!!) But anyway Hiiiii! I've been trying to be admin forever!! Specialy on the Holly wiki. Wanna rp in Cloverclan?Three from a star...Cloverkit, Jaykit, and Lightningkit!!! Re: Re (Lol, I can't believe I'd never thought of that before) Hi, Not I'm not admin, I was though, but I was once, I was asked to get on more, I can't though, so I asked to be taken off. - [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Did I get the part?”☆ I still have a few, but I think I'll wait awhile before try to imporve thier pages, but thanks very much for the offer. You said you want me to do a poll on "The Vote of The Week" on you're wiki, I'll do it, what do you what it to say?[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Did I get the part?”☆ Yeah, that's fine. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Either yellow or purple. RoyalsGo Royals!!! It's fine. RoyalsGo Royals!!! You can leave it if you want. RoyalsGo Royals!!! If you hate the new layout go here: http://badnewtheme.wikia.com/wiki/Vote_no_on_new_theme_Wiki PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I tried that and it wouldn't let me. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Cool and Female leaders can't have a mate remember. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Right here. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! RP in PetalClan? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Sure Gorseshadow will help you get the patrol organized. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Thanks.I'm going to post some pics of my sketches.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Alright!CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Yes, that's fine. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Do you know how to put in one of those boxes like other sites have? RoyalsGo Royals!!! Maybe you can ask him. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Pages Would you mind checking all your cats that you RP to make sure that they have pages? I they don't make them pages. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Also I think that you should make the CloverClan kits apprentices the next time you get a chance. They have been kits for too long now. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Also can you change it back so that it is white where you edit? I'm kinda color blind to blue and purple. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I don't know, but I like the one with the moon WAY better! PhilliesGo Phillies!!!